


One Reveal Away

by RuthlessMindDribble



Series: One Reveal Away [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: When Chat Noir takes a blow in battle, Ladybug brings him to Marinette.





	1. Accident

Adrien opened his eyes, his vision slow to adjust. Looking around he made out the pink walls. Hearing the sound of shifting below him, he let out a groan.

"You're up". Her sweet voice below him left a grin on his face. "Stay put". Without another word she left room.

"Plagg"? He whispered.

The little black creature floated up to meet his chosen. "You don't have to whisper kid".

He locked eyes with his kwami. "How did I get here"?

"Ladybug". Both looked down to find Marinette holding a tray and looking at them with a smile. "Camembert, right"? Her eyes falling to Plagg.

Plagg happily dove down the medium sized wedge she cut for him. "You princess, are a saint".

Marinette let out a small laugh as Adrien scoffed at the tiny creature. She placed the tray down on her desk, picking up the glass of water."You were knocked out during battle". She handed him the glass and with a nod he took the glass and downed it's contents. He frowned his brow, trying to remember the events of what happen. "Don't worry. You will remember eventually". A soft smile formed at her lips. With another nod from him, Marinette went back to her project. He watched her work, piecing the fabric together with such skill. Worry filled his gut, she knew who he was. He has put this amazing person in danger; They put her in danger. Why would Ladybug bring him here? What was she thinking? "You took a hard hit. Are you in any pain"?

"No, I’m fine.” His gaze fell to his Kwami. “I should leave when Plagg is done".

Marinette nodded. "Adrien, you needed a place to rest. Bringing you here was risky, yes, but it was close by. With your ring beeping and not knowing of anyplace else, This was the only option".

“I-I may not like that I ended up here, we've put you in danger, but I understand the situation we were in.” Plagg flew to his chosen and Adrien transformed. With one last look to the girl below he bowed his head. "I am forever grateful, Marinette". He then made his exit through the skylight door.

Later that evening Marinette paced her room in a slight panic."Do you really think he’s okay"? Adrien Agreste, the one person she least expected, happens to be her beloved partner. What's worse, he got hurt because she wasn't fast enough. The memory came flooding back: "Chat! Lookout!" Ladybug ran towards them, but the piano key was faster then her and found bulls eye on Chat's head. His body fell limp to the ground as the akuma let out a hardy laugh. Flinging her yo-yo, she made her way to the akuma, tearing the sheet music from her fingers. Cleansing the akuma and calling for her cure. “Chat! Wake up!” She shook him by the shoulders. Nothing. One look at his ring told her they had no time for him to wake up on his own. In quick motion she lifted him off the ground and swung from the site. Landing on her balcony she sat him down and released her own transformation. 

“Are you sure about this?” Tikki landed on Marinette’s shoulder.

Marinette looked to her Kwami. “No, but we have no other options at this point.” With some serious struggle she lifted him again and carried him down the latter to her bedroom below. Getting him situated in the bed she turned to Tikki. “He is going to change back soon. Any idea what his Kwami will want to eat?” 

“Cheese. If I remember correctly.” 

Marinette shook her head to rid the memory. "Relax Mari. It wasn't that bad, Plagg took most of the damage anyway". 

"That's no better. Neither of them should have gotten hurt." She fell face down on her chaise. "mm-mm mm mm mm-mm mm?"

Tikki flew over and sat atop her head. "I can't understand you if you mumble".

Marinette lifted her head. "I said: should Ladybug pretend she doesn't know who he is?"

Tikki tilted her head in thought. "Well, that depends".

"On?"

"Does he remember you bringing him here?"

"It didn't seem like it."

"Then it is better to stay quiet. You are in enough danger as Marinette for knowing."

Marinette took a moment to process everything, deciding that Ladybug need to have a conversation with her partner. "Tikki, Spots On!" Pulling the yo-yo from her hip she dialed Chat. Five rings later and she was leaving a message. "Chat, I'm just checking in" she paused, "I guess we'll talk at patrol. Bug Out". She hung up and de-transformed. "Guess we wait".


	2. Safty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug talk on patrol. Adrien is determined to keep Marinette safe, at any and all cost.

Adrien woke up from his nap just as the sun was setting. Getting up from his bed, he grabs a wedge of cheese from his stash for Plagg.

"Ladybug called, left you a message". Plagg took the cheese and swallowed it in one go.

"Claws Out". The paw print on his baton was flashing, pressing his thumb to it he listened.

Chat, I'm just checking in... I guess we'll talk at patrol. Bug Out.

Checking the time he let out a sigh before jumping out the window off to meet his partner.  
*  
*  
*  
Ladybug landed atop the Eiffel Tower to find her partner already there. "I'm happy to see you're doing better".

Chat turned to her, a small smile gracing his lips. "My lady". He patted the spot next to him. "Let's talk".

A exasperated sigh left her lips before she joined him. "About Marinette?"

He nodded. "You must really trust her".

Ladybug returned his nod. It was now clear to her that he remembered nothing from the fight, which meant he had no idea she and Marinette were one in the same. Tikki's words rang in her ears, "You're in enough danger as Marinette". Her Kwami was right, it was better not to say anything. Yet, the thought of Chat not knowing who she was made her feel guilty. Chat's words brought her back to the conversation. 

"I don't normally question your choices, but it's put Mari in a lot of danger". He looked to her, eyes filled with worry.

"I know, but it-" she looked at Chat. "Mari?” The nickname caught her off guard as she just stared at him. Ladybug should pretend not to know. Tikki’s words once again rang in her ears. “ A-are you two close?"

Chat looked out to the city and smiled. "Marinette is very brave, she is quick to help those in need. I consider her my friend. Which is why I am so worried. She has a target on her back, they will use her against us. I don't want that, I don't want to choose between you two".

She watched her partner in shock. "You don't choose between us. When it comes down to it, you always choose the civilian. I have a better chance of making it out then she will".

He turned toward her, eyes blown wide. She watched as his eyes soften as her point sunk in. With a soft smile he nodded. "Shall we head out?" With her nod of agreement they both set off for patrol.

Adrien jumps through his window, releasing his transformation and handing Plagg his much needed cheese. Instead of jumping right into bed, he started pacing his large room. What was he going to do about this mess? Plagg watched with concern. "Kid, gets some rest. You've got class tomorrow."

Adrien shook his head. "I can't. What am I supposed to do? Marinette is in danger and it's all my fault."

Plagg floated over, resting on his chosen's shoulder. "Ladybug said she chose to help you. I'm sure she has a plan to deal with this."

Adrien sat at the foot of his bed. "And if she doesn't?"

Plagg didn't answer, which was enough for Adrien to know that it was bad. Placing his head in his hands he let out a frustrated groan. They should have never gotten her involved in all of this. They should have stayed away. A jolt of realization ran through him, staying away would have kept her safe- no, will keep her safe. Lifting his head, he set his jaw in determination.


	3. A Poorly Thought out Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's plan is easier said then done. When an akuma emerges, he is struck with fear as it goes for Mari.

Marinette was standing at the front steps of the school 15 minutes early for a change. Keeping an eye out for Adrien, she was set in her path of getting his phone number. A decision she came up with last night when she went to text him only to realize she didn't have it to begin with.

"Marinette? Whoa! You're here early. What gives?" Alya stood stunned at the bottom of the steps looking at her best friend.

Marinette gave a small laugh as her cheeks gave way to a light blush. "I wanted to meet Adrien this morning. I decided to ask for his number."

Alya's eyes sparkled as the smile grew on her face. "That's great!" She made the way up the stairs to her and gave her a pat on the back. "I'm so proud of you. Just don't chicken out, alright?"

Both girls let out small laughs, waiting for the all too familiar car to pull up.

 

Adrien was tired, he didn't sleep much. He kept going over his plan in his head, each time made him feel like it was the wrong choice. His guilt was eating him alive by the time his alarm sounded. As his car pulled up to the school building, he noticed Marinette standing out front talking to Alya. The pang of guilt pulsed through him again, this was going to be tough. It's for the best! He reminded himself.

As he approached the doors, she called out to him. "Good morning, Adrien." She gave him a sweet smile. The whole thing caused his head to spin. She- she didn't stutter. Not once. She was even smiling her sweet, caring, full of warmth smile at him. This wasn't going to be easy at all.

"G-" Don't! Cutting himself off, he felt the guilt rise. He made a move to the door, but was stopped when she stepped in front of him.

"Is everything okay?" He looked up to her concerned eyes and choked. Mentally shaking himself he went to step around her, but she wasn't having it. She reached out to him and he took a step back. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask for your number. But-"

He paled, his fear rose and caused him to freeze. He should explain, tell her why that wasn't a good idea. He should tell her it's best to keep away from him, that she would be safer for it. He should apologize, beg to be forgiven for putting her in harm's way. As he went to open his mouth to answer the warning bell sounded, so without a word they made their way to class.

He was antsy, Marinette kept watch of him all the way up till the lunch bell sounded. Which he found himself ever so thankful for as he rushed out the classroom door and to his car. With half the day down, he prayed that the next half wouldn't be as difficult. He could do this, right?

 

Marinette returns to school to find her friends at the entrance. Giving a small wave hello, she was still feeling small from this morning. Adrien remains distance and she can't help but think she's done something wrong. Was it because of yesterday? Maybe bring him to her house was the wrong choice. She just didn't know where else to go, and leaving him there was not an option. The bell sounded and killed her thoughts.

Art class was a relief, because she didn't share it with any of them. She wasn't sure she could stand Adrien being there after the way things had been going all day. She took her normal seat by the window, looking outside always helped her work. Pulling out her sketch book, she quickly dived into her drawing, giving it all her attention. The less she thought about everything with Adrien/Chat, the more at ease she felt. Before she knew it the bell sounded once again, with it her worries came flooding back.

 

This plan wasn't working, all it did was make him feel worse about himself. Nino must have noticed how his guilt was eating at him as he tried to give him some form of comfort in music class. All Adrien wanted was for Marinette to be safe. As he made his way to his next class it was impossible not to notice her. The guilt in his gut grew as her eyes met his. The sadness behind them was enough to completely break him. His plan wasn't working, he needed to make things right. Apologize and explain.

A loud boom was heard follow by a female voice. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Come out, come out wherever you are".

His face paled, his legs on autopilot as he ran through the halls to find her. He checked their next class first. No luck. He raced back to the art room, but was met with a locked door. "The lockers". Adrien raced down the hall making his way there only to be stopped when a loud screech was heard on the other side.

The akuma seem to have Ladybug cornered. "Ladybug! What have you done with Marinette"?!

Calling for his transformation, Chat Noir burst through the doors only to meet the girl screaming. Looking around for his lady did no good and the akuma was hot on his tail blasting at him with some sort of ray that was turning things into art supplies. As his panic started to set in a blur of red crossed his vision and collided with the akuma. "My Lady"!

"Chat! The notebook, grab the notebook"!

Looking to the akuma he noticed a red notebook, one he hadn't before. In on swift leap he ready his Cataclysm and grabbed the notebook from the girls hands. As it turned to ash the purple butterfly cam fluttering out. His lady wasted no time as she captured and purified the small creature. "Marinette?! Where is Marinette"? He turned to Ladybug, panic clear on his face.

"I told her to lock herself in the art room."

Without a word, Chat was off towards the locked room he started at. He jiggled the nob and knocked softly. "Marinette. It's Chat. Please open the door". No answer. "Mari"?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Oh, the comments you have left me. *gives an evil grin*


	4. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat calls Ladybug in a panic. Marinette ask Chat/Adrien why he was avoiding her all day.

Ladybug picked up her ringing yo-yo to hear a panicked Chat on the other end. "She's gone!" She took in a sharp breath. "You said you left her here, but when I got here the room was empty."

"Don't panic, look around are the windows open?"

"Yeah. One is."

"Then she must have crawled out of it."

"She crawled out a second story window! You're joking right?"

"You said it yourself, she is a brave girl. Look, she may be around the school grounds somewhere. I'll be over soon to help you look." With that she hung up and started in on the school.

Landing in an empty classroom, she quickly transformed and ran out into the hall. Looking up she hoped she would see her partner running the rooftop. As luck would have her, she found him running out of the library doors. "Chat!"

His ears perked up from her call. "Mari!" She watched as he ran her way, tugging on her shirt.

"I-" her words were cut off by the force of his hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

She buried her head into his chest. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

He let out a sigh of relief that tickled her ear. "Let's get you home." He picked her up and suddenly she felt weightless as he jumped across the rooftops.

 

Chat Noir jumped from roof to roof, Marinette kept safe in his arms. Upon landing on her balcony he gently placed her down. Pulling out his baton he pressed the call button. "I found her, just dropped her off at home." Hanging up he turned his attention the the raven haired girl beside him. "Please, tell me you didn't climb out the window."

Marinette smile and slowly faded as she noticed his stare. "Okay. I won't." She looked to the ground. "Why are you avoiding me?"

His ears perked up, then slowly lowered to his head. "I- I thought that keeping my distance would keep you safe."

"Oh kitty." The pain in her voice made him lower his head.

"I'm sorry, I've been feeling guilty all day."

Marinette lets out a heavy sigh. " It's alright. Tell me, what do you remember about that fight?"

He looks up to meet her eyes. "I haven't really sat down to think about it. So, nothing."

She nodded. "Maybe you should." With a small smile she turned and retreated into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more Chapter to go... Who's ready?


	5. The Battle He Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes a moment to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 AM. I was so excited to get this chapter out to guys that I just couldn't wait to get it done. Enjoy :)

Adrien sat on the floor in front of his sofa that night, eyes closed. “Kid, what are you doing”? His Kwami chimed in.

“Remembering. Now hush”. With a annoyed sigh, Plagg flew off. Relaxing himself he let his mind wonder a bit before pulling to the fight the day before:

Chat Noir was first on the scene this time. Trying to distract the akuma long enough for his lady to get there. What was taking her so long? The akuma, a women sporting a black long tailed coat, white gloves, and black dress pants, was surrounded by flying piano keys. “Mozart always struck a chord with me too.” He joked as he dodged another key. Just as he landed on the roof his ears perked at a very familiar voice. 

“Not a fan of the classics Chat?” she gave him a smirk, the one that always sent his heart racing.

“On the contrary my lady. I very much am.” He gave her his signature grin in return. 

She gave a small laugh, “Any idea what set our pianist off this afternoon?”

Chat knelled beside her. “ Not a clue. My guess is she got Bach from the performance.” She regarded him with an eye roll and kicked off from her perch on the roof. He followed suit and soon they were hot on the akuma’s trial. 

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug looked to the item in her hands. “A metronome?” Looking around he watched her come up with a plan. “OK! Chat I need a distraction.” With a nod he was ready for whatever his lady needed. Leaping and running, he kept the akuma’s attention on him at all cost. Dodging the keys being thrown at him was getting to be a chore though as he had already had a few close encounters as it were. “Chat! Lookout!” Ladybug ran towards him as he turned to look something hard struck his head and the world went fuzzy. The feeling of concrete was itchy and the shrill laugh made his head pound. Ladybug called for her cure as he was going in and out of conscious. “Chat! Wake up!” She shook him by the shoulders. The sound of beeping rang through his head. Suddenly he felt like he was flying.

“-sure about this?” 

“No, but-” “-Kwami will eat?”

“-If I remember-”

Adrien’s eyes shot open. His lady de-transformed in front of him, and her voice… he was sure he had heard it somewhere before. “Plagg?” The small black creature looked up at him. “Who was around when Ladybug called off her transformation?”

“No one.”

“When did Marinette get there?”

“She was always there.”

Adrien frown. “You said no one saw Ladybug change back.”

“No, I said no one was around when she did.” 

His frown deepened. “Then how could-” the realization hit him like a bag of bricks, causing him to look at his kwami wide eyed. “Is she- is Marinette-” His kwami nodded. “Oh my God, Marinette is Ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plans for a series, so stay tuned. :)


	6. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ya'll,  
> Just wanted to post this to let ya'll know that I did not forget the series. I am currently working on it. I will post what I have so far below, and ask for feed back. I am struggling to get this right for ya'll and figured: what better way to know what's what then by asking. :)   
> This is the start of the newest work for this series. It takes place right after Adrien Finds out who Ladybug is.   
> And you thought I was going to leave you hanging... lol.

Adrien was once again pacing his room, he seemed to do that often when it came to Marinette. Plagg watch as he went back and forth, muttering about how his lady and Marinette were the same person. He didn’t get it though. He thought it pretty obvious, I mean how else would he have gotten to Marinette’s house after getting hit. Annoyed with watching him any further, Plagg flew off to his hidden stash of Camembert.

“Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette”. The more he thought about it, the less it made sense. Yet, it all made sense. She was never around when Ladybug was, “I mean she would follow Alya around, right? To make sure her friend was safe. Because that’s the type of person she is. Then again, Marinette always seemed to be afraid when Akuma’s show up. But, that time with Evilistrator… she was so brave”. Adrien let out a groan as he ruffled his hair. His thoughts were everywhere and nowhere. Suddenly a large crash was heard from outside. “Crap! I can think on it later. Plagg, Claws out”!

His lady was already on the scene, jumping from roof to roof avoiding…”arrows”? This was not only tricky, but dangerous. The akuma, a young man, was wielding a bow and firing thin, needle like, arrows about the town and Ladybug. 

“Welcome Chaton”. She landed beside him, out of breath. “the akuma is in the quiver”.

“Oh, and we just happen to be target practice today”? He really wasn't trying to make it a joke, honestly he was a little bit scared. His lady seemed to catch onto it. She gave him a small smile, her eyes begging him to keep safe. He was more than happy to oblige this time around. One last look to his partner and he was off. Dodging arrows was no walk in the park, and he just hopped that they would both come out alive. 

“Of all the things in the world for Hawk Moth to choose, he went with arrows”. Chat dodged another as he swooped down between two chimneys. “Man, do I miss Dark Cupid”. He grumbled as he watched the arrows stick into the wall. 

Well, alive was what he hopped for after all. He was in a slight panic as he examined his partners leg. His heart was still pounding and he couldn’t figure out if it was due to her injury or how fast he ran to get here in time. He stole a glimpse of her face, pain written across it as clear as day. “Chat, get the akuma. I will wait here”. His reluctance to leave her made the choice difficult, but he knew they needed to help the victim. So, he took in a big breath and left her there to finish the job. He bond off the wall with his baton, landing on a nearby roof. Scanning his surroundings he did a quick mental note of the akumatized item, her weak point, and her blind spot. If he wanted to stay unharmed this time around, he was going to have to put Plagg’s stealth to good use. Making his way around to the “safety zone”, he moved quick and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> And there it is. I have posted this whole story on other platforms as well, but have decided to re work it. Mainly because my cat destroyed the original ending and I hate the way it turned out after I rewrote it. Leave me a comment below of what you think so far.  
> Until next time. :)
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://ruthlessminddribble.tumblr.com/


End file.
